Software programs comprising multiple program steps, running either automatically in consecutive order or being initiated by user instructions, have become a common work tool. Such software programs may, for example, facilitate administrative tasks or allow effective quality control of manufactured goods, such as electronic devices. However, software programs may fail during initial application trials for often unknown reasons. Modified or newly developed software programs are in particular prone to such failures. The search for the root cause of one or more errors in a multi-step software program may be a complex and time-consuming task.